Many multiple measurement systems for electrochemical analysis of fluids and gases are known in the prior art. Typical of these devices is German Published patent application No. (OLS) P2,652,370.6 and J. G. Schindler, Biomed. Techn. 22, 235, (1977) which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
The major problems inherent with the prior art devices are their relatively large size and their inability to maintain a proper leak-proof surface interface between the adjoining insulating members.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a relatively small multiple measurement system with virtually leak-proof surfaces between the adjoining isolating members.